Steve the shy guy
by Jackboyd64
Summary: A story about a shy guy who has had a bad up bringing. unfortunate for Steve who doesn't even deserve this fate. How does he deal with this?


(This will contain a lot of sexual reverences,swearing and possibly gore. Unsure about gore they maybe non at all)

Hello everyone my name is Steve the red shy guy i am aged 26 and works for a factory called guns and grenades. I have worked there for 5 years now i love my job whats better than building guns for living?

Different can be said about everything else thought. I have just realised i hate just about everything about my Entire life my loneliness,my lack of a girlfriend the lack of any friends for that matter,anyone who master bates,sluts and my mothers death which caused the rest of my childhood to be ruined,the loss of my child innocents and finally who i hate more than anything in life on the planet earth is my older sister lisa a yellow shy girl.

I have a true hatred for her now i have realised how she had ruined all of my life and i am not one of those brothers who thinks they hate there big sister or jealous of them or anything no i will tell you for a start she is a slut and i dont think i have even explained yet how much i hate sluts. The worst part about it is that she never hid it from me she was a slut since 11 at that time i was about 7.

she would finger herself all the fucking time hour after hour she had nothing better to do i heard a "uha uha" sound i didnt know what it meant back then i remember asking my mam what it was she'd tell me its nothing then go into my sisters room and shout at her for the slut she was.

My mother knew she would grow to be a slut and didn't want this to happen.

My dad however did care cause he was just like the rest of the men in the world a big old fat wanker.

When she was 13 my mam found sex toys under her bed where she get them i don't know where she got them but i know that just thinking about sex at all disgusts me.

My dad died when i was 10 it didn't bother me too much i didn't like him anyway

When she was almost her 15th birthday our mam told her to look after me while she was gone then added i may not come back. My sister asked why our mam just went out never to return we don't know what happened to her.

I asked her when mam was coming back or if she even was "no answer" i asked again and tapped her arm "again no answer" she just sat on her bed on her phone talking to her friend as normal teenage girls would do.

I asked one more time she they shouted at my for doing nothing wrong at all

I wanted to know when my mam was coming back NO i needed to know she just engored me. I remember since my mom and dad where gone she abused the hell out of me. Not sexually by the way now that i think about it im surprised she didn't.

She always beat me up for no reason ether when she was in a bad mood or mad with someone or something or when i made abit of noise.

At 15 she made a porn account striping her self off in front of a camera.

I remember walking into her room when she was doing one of these said videos and

There was my child innocents i am not even going to graphically explain what i saw all i will say is that she had nothing on but her mask.

I screamed ok il admit i should of known this stuff by now but i honestly didn't

She came over and told me to shut my face and punched me in the face and iypt hurt i ran out the room from there it only got worse.

By 18 she had sex with people for money and still does today she is the most famous slut on earth.

Nowadays i Dream about killing her i could if i really wanted to i do work for a gun factory after all. And they would be fine with me taking a gun i already have a shot gun and a knife i don't know why i haven't yet.

Anyone lets go to my present day

I said a had a lack of friends well i have one friend but i cant barely call him a friend he has never helped me if anything he is just making things worse seriously

He complements my sister for her looks and her "moves" it boils me up when he flirts with her she likes every minute of it

Oh wait i said present day ok for real this time

I was just getting out of the factory when i was greeted to the green shy guy out the door tom my so called best friend

Tom:hey man. He said rather cheerfully

Steve:hey. I grunted

Tom:whats wrong man?

Steve:just the Usual

Tom:oh right

Steve felt sudden jab of anger enter his system but he didn't know why

Tom:so can i go to your place?

Steve:so you can bang my sister again no she has had more than enough cocks in her today

Tom:steve you know she can never have enough cocks in her right

Steve:YES I KNOW TOM!

Tom:well can i see your sister?

Steve:NOOOOOO!

Tom:why not she will be fine with it?

Steve:well do you think a appreciate being related to such a whore? You know for a face a hate them.

Tom:yeah but i dont!

Steve:just FUCK OFF!

Steve ran an alternate route to get home faster

As tom thought he just ran off somewhere and proceed to make way to steve's house

When steve got home he could heard sex sounds as per usual

Steve went through his door and sighed

(Ive just realised how this has now become a 3rd person view.)

Steve:i hate my life. He threw himself onto his bed

On the outside steve didn't seem much different he always hated all the things he did he was always rather dull and boring but this wasn't him anymore

He wanted to explain all of his life someone but couldn't find the right person

He laid on his bed felt like crying. he decided to go to sleep he reached for his ear buds to block out any sex for the duration of the night and dropped off into a deep slumber.

(Back to 1st person)

Once again i dreamt about killing sally.

I Cant remember the details like with most dreams you would have.

I awoke to sally rubbing my head singing some lullaby anyone would sing to a baby however her motive was to wake me up.

Sally:morning sugar cakes. The name she had giving me at 5

She had a small loving smile with big caring eyes that was genuine

Sometimes my sister was nice. Alright il admit most of the time there was only once or twice when she beat me up

I gave her a angry glare. She probably took it as one of those why wake me up type of glare but it was genuine rage towards her

I got up and pushed her away

Steve:just fuck off. Sally:oh don't be a mister grumpy pants. She said in a playful tone

I went to work bumped into tom on the way there

Tom:hey steve?

Steve:what is it tom! I replied

Tom:could i see your sister.

At hearing the word sister i knew the rest and cut him short

Steve:NO YOU CANNOT AND WONT EVER BE ABLE TO DONT

SO STOP FUCKING ASKING OR IL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF ITS BODY. i think that would stop him asking for a week

I went to my job nothing interesting happened there i had no work mates

I got home and guess who was there

Tom he was banging my sisters asshole for £20

despicable i boiled up in pure anger as tom and her came out of her bedroom tom knew why

My sister totally unaware to why i was mad

I stormed into my room

Steve:why...just why.


End file.
